The bite is a gift
by MagentaApple
Summary: Stiles est gravement blessé lors d'une lutte contre une meute de loups. Trop gravement pour être soigné à l'hôpital .OS découpé en plusieurs parties. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Et me voilà avec une toute nouvellefic ! ^^

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de lecteurs de mon autre fic (qui ressemble assez à celle-là) ont apprécié Le-Stiles-grincheux-qui –se-plaint-H24, donc le revoilà ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien à part l'histoire._

_Pairing : StilesxDerek , et un peu d'AllisonxScott ( Bien que je ne soie pas vraiment fan de ce couple x) )_

* * *

-Fatigué de marcher.

-T'avais qu'à pas venir.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé.

-Alors ferme là.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Je te laisse crever ici. Les créatures surnaturelles préfèrent la chair humaine . C'est connu.

Allison et Scott soupirèrent. C'était la troisième fois que ces deux là se chamailler en dix minutes. Record.

Derek et Stiles ne se sont jamais bien entendus et n'hésitaient pas à se lancer des piques à tout moment. Mais tout le monde savait que derrière cette relation froide et distante, se cachait une grande amitié. Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'assumer. Du moins, pas maintenant.

-On m'a dit que si je traînais avec vous, c'était pour capturer une meute de loups enragés. Et pourtant j'en vois aucune, dit le châtain.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont eu peur de toi, répliqua l'Alpha.

-Normal, je suis armé.

-Tu appelle _une batte de Baseball _, une arme ?

-Bah au moins, c'est mieux que rien.

-Je pensais plutôt que ton physique les a fait fuir.

-Au moins, je servirais à quelque chose, et ne pas attendre à l'arrière qu'on m'achève, répliqua Stiles avec un sourire au coin de sa bouche, fier de sa réponse.

-Tu rigolerais moins, si je te mordais.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Si j'étais toi, je n'en-

Une voix féminine le coupa au milieu de sa phrase :

- Bon, vous voulez pas la fermer ?

Les concernés se retournèrent d'un pas vif et firent face à une Allison plutôt énervée, munie d'un arc, et à un Scott mal à l'aise qui trépignait à côté d'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas arrêté de gueuler depuis qu'on marche, et à force, c'est chiant.

Scott tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et la pressa légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement la brune. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble, mais étaient restés de bons amis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils laissaient entendre.

-Bon les amoureux, c'est bien mignon tout ça, lâcha Derek, mais quand vous aurez fini, vous pouvez vous amené ? Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé-

Il se tût une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas une personne qui le coupa. C'était un grognement. Et pas un grognement que pourrait pousser Hale s'il s'énervait. C'était plus.. animal. Toute la troupe se retourna doucement pour faire face à…

-.. Les loups.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Très court, je sais.

Cette fic ne contiendra que 2 ou 3 chapitres max, et assez courts x)

Reviews :3 ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux ! ^^

En espérant que vous aimiez cette suite. (Qui est le chapitre le pus court que je n'ai jamais écrit x) )

* * *

-.. Les loups.

Tous se mirent en position d'attaque.

Scott et Derek, les deux loups-garous du groupe, sortirent leurs griffes et leurs crocs. Leurs yeux prirent une couleur doré pour le Bêta, et rouge pour l'Alpha.

Allison chargea son arme d'une des flèches empoisonnées que Deaton lui avait préparées le jour d'avant, et la pointa sur une des bêtes.

Quand à Stiles… Il brandi sa batte en espérant avoir l'air menaçant. En prenant soin de se placer à l'arrière, bien sûr. Quelle ironie.

Un des loups se détacha de sa meute et s'élança vers eux.

Le combat fut rude. Les coups et blessures s'enchainaient, et les corps s'entassaient. La fatigue prit vite le dessus, mais aucun membre ne se décida à baisser les bras. Tuer ou être tuer.

Le groupe avait l'avantage jusqu'à ce que...

-Stiles ! Hurla Derek.

* * *

Je suis sadique.

Mais le troisième chapitre arrivera surement plus tard aujourd'hui ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. ^^

Merci pour toutes ses reviews ( j'ai essayé de toute y répondre, même les menaces. x) ).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Stiles ! Hurla Derek.

L'Alpha n'avait détourné la tête que par instinct vers la direction de l'humain. Il vit un des loups s'élancer vers le châtain. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce dernier se retrouva griffé, et projeté au loin par la bête.

Une flèche empêcha l'animal de continuer le massacre, mais c'était trop tard.

Derek courut vers le corps presque inerte de Stiles et s'agenouilla près de lui, laissant les autres s'occuper des loups encore en vie.

Une énorme tâche de sang contrastait avec le blanc de son t-shirt. Derek le releva assez pour pouvoir étudier l'entaille.

Une énorme plaie s'étendait de son abdomen, jusqu'au niveau de ses côtes. Derek l'observa longtemps, avant de rendre son verdict au reste de la troupe, qui l'avait suivit après en avoir fini avec les animaux.

-La blessure est trop profonde, pour guérir naturellement. Il n'y survivra pas. , Il dit cela avec une voix ferme et neutre, mais tout le monde put apercevoir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

Personne ne dit rien, mais tout le monde savait qu'il n'y'avait qu'une seule solution. S'il ne pouvait pas guérir naturellement, le surnaturel le lui permettrait. Mais il y'avait toujours ce risque pertinent, que le corps de Stiles n'accepte pas à la morsure. Mais logiquement, il mourra de toute façon. Mais pour Derek, il y'avait une grande différence. Il ne voulait pas le_ tuer_. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable de sa mort. Il savait que personne ne l'en lui voudra. Personne, sauf lui-même. Il allait se sentir responsable. Responsable de sa perte.

Il détourna son regard vers Stiles, qui avait réussi -difficilement- à ouvrir les yeux et lui souriait doucement.

-Fais-le.

* * *

Voilàààà !

Ne me tuez pas. S'il vous plait. :3

Le prochain chapitre arrivera demain ou Mardi.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoillààà ! ^^

En espérant que l'attente n'était pas trop longue. (Ironie, hein. x))

* * *

- Fais-le.

Il avait murmuré ses mots faiblement. Tellement faiblement que sans son ouïe sur-développée, l'Alpha ne les aurait pas entendus.

Derek lui prit sa main et la porta à son cœur, en la serrant tendrement :

-Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, mais son hochement de tête lui fit comprendre que c'était ce qu'il voulait. L'Alpha l'observa longtemps et se décida. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit parfait (au milieu d'une vingtaine de cadavres de loups), mais il devait le faire.

Sans se soucier de leur public, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser désespéré et triste, mais, au moins, il voulait tout dire.

Il se recula, et, à contre cœur, s'approcha de sa nuque. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, et y planta ses crocs.

Un gémissement de douleur lui parvient, et, inquiet, il se détacha et attendit n'importe quelle réaction.

Stiles entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, et son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de Derek. Et de ses dernières forces, ses lèvres formèrent trois mots silencieux.

Une panique extrême inonda Derek quand il comprit ses trois derniers mots.

_Je t'aime._

Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

No comment sur ce chapitre , mais le prochain ( dernier surement ) , arrivera demain ou Mercredi.

-MagentaAppleLaSadique.


	5. Chapter 5

J'aimerais remercier tous les reviewers : c'est grâce à vous que cette fiction a pu se terminer. Ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes , à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement.

Avant de se transformer en Stiles Blablateur, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic , dont j'ai eu un énorme plaisir à écrire :

* * *

Et puis, plus rien.

Ses yeux se refermèrent, et sa tête se balança sur le côté.

Toute la meute retenu son souffle en espérant que Stiles se relève, et leur lance une de ses blagues débiles, mais rien n'arriva.

Son corps resta là, allongé sur l'herbe. Et il ne bougeait pas.

Derek essaya de se concentrer sur ses battements de cœur, mais il n'y'arriva pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Un long silence plana autour d'eux, et c'est finalement Scott, qui se rapprocha du corps meurtri, pour mieux distinguer son souffle. Il y resta un court moment, éveillant tous ses sens. D'un coup, il se releva brusquement, et son regard plana vers le ciel comme s'il y cherchait une réponse. Il y'avait une expression indescriptible sur son visage. Il garda cette positon pendant un laps de temps, et puis, se retourna vers les autres, sans pour autant les regarder dans les yeux.

-Il ne respire plus.

Allison ne résista pas, et se jeta dans les bras de Scott, y pleurant toutes ses larmes, le Bêta n'étant pas dans un meilleur état.

Quant à Derek, il ne réagit pas.

C'était comme une énorme bombe qu'on lui aurait lâché. Stiles était mort. MORT.

Au début, il s'était senti comme dans un rêve, où il allait se réveiller et reprendre sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'entendra plus jamais la voix de Stiles créer des blagues assez drôle, en faisant semblant de ne pas être amusé. Il ne pourra plus le plaquer contre les murs, en feignant d'être énervé. Ou plus, il ne pourra même plus sentir le besoin de le protéger ou même se sentir soulager quand il était avec lui. Car il se sentait complet avec Stiles.

Et à cette dernière pensée, il craqua.

Il arracha le corps du sol et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant plus fortement que possible. Et il laissa les sanglots qu'il avait retenus s'échapper :

-Stiles ! Non ! Stiles !

Il répéta cela plusieurs fois, en secouant le corps comme si cela pouvait le ramener à la vie. Parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était juste impossible. Pour lui , Stiles était un peu comme une sorte d'ange immortel. Il avait déjà angoissé sur le fait qu'il pourrait être blessé pendant un combat entre deux forces surnaturelles , ou même très malade , mais la mort ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Parce que c'était Stiles. La personne la plus courageuse et la plus forte qu'il n'aie jamais connue. La personne qui trouvait toujours un plan de secours dans les situation les plus difficiles. La personne qui ne baissait jamais les bras , et se battait jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite . Ou tout simplement la personne , à qui il n'avait jamais eu l'audace d'avouer ses sentiments pour elle.

Et prenant conscience qu'il était trop tard, et qu'il n'y'avait rien à faire, il s'arrêta, et serra le corps encore plus étroitement sur sa poitrine.

Et il fit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire plusieurs fois, mais jamais , il n'en avait eu l'occasion ou même le courage.

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Je suis désolé pour cette fin pas du tout heureuse, mais j'ai préféré vous en faire une qui vous choquera un peu, et pas à ce que vous vous attendiez tous.

Néanmoins, je suis heureuse d'avoir finis ma première fanfiction qui n'est pas un OS (pas tout à fait x))

Merci beaucoup.

-MagentaApple.

PS : Des commentaires sur cette première histoire ? Ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire d'autre " ficlette" . Peut-être cette fois avec un Happy End ..


End file.
